The present invention relates generally to handheld and portable electronic devices and, more particularly, to housing and user interface design for handheld and portable electronic devices.
Handheld and portable electronic devices have become a ubiquitous accoutrement for consumers in modern society. Such devices include mobile phones, personal digital assistants, cameras, and audio players. Because it is inconvenient to carry numerous devices to perform different functions, consumers desire multi-function devices that can perform a variety of functions. This trend has led to a convergence of wireless communication and computing technologies in a single device. Such devices may also include a camera and audio recording/playback capabilities.
Many mobile devices have multi-part housings with two or more sections that pivot, rotate or slide relative to one another. For example, clamshell-type mobile phones (also known as a flip phones) typically comprise two housing section pivotally connected by a hinge. One section serves as a cover or flip and moves between open and closed positions to cover the display and/or keypad of the phone on the other section. Sliding designs (referred to herein as sliders) are known in which two or more housing sections slide relative to one another. There are also jack-knife designs where two or more sections rotate relative to one another like a jack knife.
There are advantages and disadvantages for each different design type. Clamshell designs can accommodate large displays that are protected when the cover is closed. A smaller display may be provided on the cover section to allow viewing of information, such as caller identification, current time and date, and battery power, when the cover is closed. In most clamshell designs, the keypad is also covered in the closed position to prevent accidental dialing and key presses When open, the clamshell designs are a “natural” size for most ear to mouth distances. However, clamshell designs are prone to breaking and mechanical failures, have limited functions in the closed configuration, and have less than ideal distances between soft keys and the display. In sliding designs, the display is typically on the outside and supports functions in the closed configuration. Keypads are usually covered in the closed configuration and are protected against inadvertent key presses. Sliding designs tend to be more robust than clamshell designs and provide the same size advantage in terms of ear to mouth distances. However, sliding designs do not provide protection for the display and do not typically include a secondary display to view information.